Previous efforts in the field of improving the removal of gaseous inclusions in molten materials such as molten glass having included the application of ultrasonics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,388 issued on Apr. 23, 1953, discloses a process for glassmaking that includes the step of applying simultaneous heating and vibrating to a glass bath. Another patent assigned to Battelle Memorial Institute, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,734 issued on Feb. 23, 1982, discloses a method for removing bubbles from molten glass by applying low intensity sonic energy to remove bubbles from the molten glass without creating additional cavitation. The disclosure in the Battelle patent describes driving the growing bubbles away from the source of the sonic energy. Their research was carried out in a model at room temperature with acoustic horns in the floor of the model tank driving the growing bubbles toward the surface of the liquid.